islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm the Castle
Storm the Castle (retitled Castles in Hollywood) is the twenty-fourth episode of the twenty-seventh series and the eighteenth two-part special. It is the special that deals with the cover of Fireman Sam: Set for Action. Synopsis When Rebecca and her burning oil tanker cars are out of control and racing towards Sodor, Thomas and Belle pulls off a daring rescue. Nia and her driver film the rescue for their new website - Sodor Island Online - and the clip of Thomas and Belle's heroism goes viral. Then, Kenan DuPont sees the clip and wants Thomas and Belle to be the star of his latest castle movie. Thomas and Belle are reluctant and thinks maybe the acting should be left to the actors, but Diesel 10 will have none of it. Doing his best to bask in Belle's glory, Diesel 10 tells Thomas and Belle that they must make the castle movie - Belle can go back to her firefighting job and Thomas can go back to his branch line when the castle film is finished. Unfortunately for Belle, her co-stars Hollywood actor Chex Kellogg and his new engine, Brackett, are determined to get the lead parts and will stop at nothing to get it. Plot Rebecca comes back from the mainland with oil tankers for Harold, but they catch fire and Smokey tried to catch up with her but he had Stephen and Bridget Hatt onboard and driven him by Justin Furneaux. Belle and Thomas arrives to the rescue; Thomas rescues Rebecca from the burning oil tankers and Belle couples up behind and tries to slow down and fails, later diverted off and uncouples them from her until the tankers explode. The fire from the burning oil tankers are put out by Belle, Flynn, Smokey, Snorkel, Snozzle, Inferno, Blaze and Araceli. With the filming of their rescue going viral, it is posted in the new website "Sodor Island Online" viewed by a Hollywood director, Kenan DuPont. At the Tidmouth Town Square, Mr. Bubbles is hosting a magic show while the engineer is controlling the special effects with combustables, but with the special effect of the magic booth gone wrong, Mr. Bubbles is trapped and the fire nearly spreads it. Flynn and Belle comes to the rescue and puts it out. Thomas and Belle are both movie stars, hosted by Kenan DuPont as he wanted them to be playing as themselves for his castle movie called "Thomas and Belle's Blazing Castle Inferno". A co-star, Chex Kellogg is playing as "Firefighter Tony Tigerstripes". Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Emily *Bill and Ben *Rosie *Nia *Rebecca *Stephen *Glynn *Diesel *Diesel 10 *Flynn *Belle *Rocky *Millie *Smokey *Snorkel *Snozzle *Sploosh *Sparks *Hoover *Tyrone *Stacy *Captain Carl *Inferno *Blaze *Ash *Radar *Araceli *Michelle *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby *Madame Ellie Parton *Justin Furneaux *Rafael James *Leah Johnson *Blake McDowell *Phillip Comey *Morgan Blaze *Oliver McGill *Edith Robinson *Fred Thompson *Skarloey (mentioned) Characters Introduced *Brackett *Chex Kellogg *Kenan DuPont Differences from Fireman Sam: Set for Action! *The line "Behold, the Smokey 2000" is said by Kevin after the workers of the Sodor Steamworks opened the doors. *When Smokey is being Smokey 2000, he discusses to all engines and people what he got modified with. *Rocky lifts one of Brackett's coach and Bridget Hatt and Annie Parton got out from the coach by themselves instead of an angle grinder, thanks to Edith Robinson. Trivia *A few of the references were made throughout the film. **Jeeves mentioned the time Skarloey had broken a spring and crooked in Four Little Engines. **Brackett runs down the old mine in Ulfstead Castle, like Stephen in King of the Railway. *Flashback scenes of Day of the Diesels, Big Belle, Too Many Fire Engines and Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks are used. *This is the last episode for Smokey with his Volvo FL6 front end, near the end of the movie. Category:Series 27 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes